


Sana x Ship : POV by Momo

by theMorrigan00



Category: TWICE (Band), TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMorrigan00/pseuds/theMorrigan00
Summary: People tend to forget that Momo is part of the unnie line and that she notices a lot.





	Sana x Ship : POV by Momo

**Author's Note:**

> Momo : People say I'm dense. People say I'm slow. People say I'm an airhead. Maybe I am some of those... but have you met Sana though? 
> 
> Sana, baka.

People have always underestimated me outside of my performances. Everyone would dismiss me as being an airhead, calling me "Pabo", even thinking I'm always someone a step behind (well, okay this can be true sometimes) and someone that's really dense.

Even my members sometimes forget how perceptive I've become after our stint with "Fifteen plus One" (ugh). It's true, I come off as slow, but I sure as heck ain't dumb... well, people-wise, at least. Especially with my members.

I noticed it one day during practice. The staring. The soft smiles. It wasn't uncommon for Sana to be clinging and affectionate to one (or all) of the members, but there was a slight change with how she is right now. Sana looks like she's glowy (Glowy is a word, I looked it up, I'm not really dumb, okay!).

Anyway, I started really paying more attention for the next few weeks, and then weeks turned into months, and now, 3 years has passed. I'm surprised the others haven't noticed. Sana is so obvious it's hilarious. I keep catching her staring. It's bordering adorable and disgustingly cute. She always turns into a tomato when she sees me catching her. She tries to play it off as nothing but I know better. Ha!

That insta story was nothing but sickeningly sweet. They look really good together. Both are utterly obvious and oblivious. It's almost painful to watch you guys. Buncha dorks. Sana,baka.

She got sick today and Sa-tan wouldn't leave her side. Of course she won't, she's our maknae after all. At this point I'm pretty sure she's so much more to Sana.

She didn't come home with us today. Sana was devastated and worried. I am too. We all are. I needed to step into my unnie shoes again for her. Sana cried herself to sleep in my bed today. She cried all day too. She misses her so much. I miss her too. I wish we could help more. I wish there was more I could have done too, for both of them.

She finally came home today. We got to spend some time with her but not too much to overwhelm her. Sana was ecstatic, she was a bundle of energy, it's like she became the sun herself. She kept smiling all day, and it was infectious. She made her smile. They made each other smile. Finally, I think Mi-tan caught up. That's what's important.

"Mina, we won an award!" I didn't need to look at her to know that a 1000 megawatt smile was plastered on her face. I didn't need to be holding her hand to know that her pulse is racing a hundred beats per minute because of how excited she is to come home and engulf Mi-tan with her signature back hug. I didn't need to be in the same room just to feel how much they love each other. It's ridiculously obvious and palpable, and intense. It burns.

And it hurts...cos I loved her first.

People say I'm dense. People say I'm slow. People say I'm an airhead. Maybe I am some of those... but have you met Sana though?

Sana, baka.


End file.
